


Tour of Duty

by LureOfTheSiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Group Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureOfTheSiren/pseuds/LureOfTheSiren
Summary: A collection of reader indulgent smut in which you go on camping tours with the chocobros.





	1. Touring the Docks

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little smut in my life so I decided to indulge a bit. I’ll try to get the other chapters up quickly. Enjoy!

You and the bros had just finished dinner and had helped Ignis clean up the dishes. The night was especially clear and the stars were shining brightly, moonlight covering the land. The seaside you were camping by reflected the lights almost romantically. You sat at the far end of the haven, feet dangling off the edge as you gazed out over the water.

“H-hey,” a stuttering voice said, as the body that owned it sat down beside you. “Whatcha doin’?”

Prompto was the cutest and sweetest guy you had ever met. So sweet, in fact, that you knew he had to have a dark, passionate side hiding behind those freckled cheeks of his. You had fantasized a few times about what it would take to push him over the edge and make him release that side of himself to you.  
  
You hummed contently and responded, “Letting that delicious dinner settle and enjoying a bit of the night sky.” You laid back, feet still dangling from the edge of the haven, making sure your breasts were pushed out a bit and the neckline of your shirt lowered just enough to show some cleavage. You watched his eyes glance to them and then quickly back to your face. ‘Gotcha’, you thought.

Prompto squirmed a bit and then started speaking again. “I-I wanted to see if you could help me with something in the morning?”

You rolled to your side, propping your head on one of your hands. You made sure to squeeze you breasts together to push them ‘innocently’ out of your shirt. Prompto licked his lips unconsciously. “Sure, anything for you,” you smiled coyly.  
  
“Uh, u-um, we’ll have to get up really early.” He was quickly turning into a fidgeting mess as you calmly stared into his eyes. “It’s a s-surprise,” he finally said. “We h-have to be up just before sunrise. A-and, I, uh, need you to wear your bikini, with just a tank top over it.” He spit the last words out so fast that you had think about what he said for a moment.

Even though it was dark, you could see the blush staining his cheeks and accentuating his freckles. ‘Now this is interesting,’ you thought.

“We better head to bed now, then,” you smiled, winking at him as you stood.

He jumped up eagerly. “Race ya to the tent!” He took off before he finished the words. This was what you loved about him - his playful nature that you could only imagine carried over into the bedroom.

You changed into your PJs behind the tent and then climbed in to take your usual place. On one side was the wall of the tent, the other, Ignis. You could only assume this was a subconscious effort to put you beside the only one who wouldn’t try to take advantage of you while you slept. Too bad you were the one that had to stuff your hands down your panties once everyone was asleep to take care of the burning heat between your legs from the thoughts of taking advantage of the advisor yourself.

You slowly drifted off to sleep, startling every few moments when Gladio drew in an especially loud snore. Your thoughts drifted off to what Prompto had in store for you in the morning.

*******************

Your alarm vibrated under your pillow waking you at 4:50 the next morning. You quietly made your way out of the tent, making sure not to wake anyone as you left. You quickly changed into the clothes Prompto had requested behind the tent. You had noticed he was already gone when you woke up and he was nowhere to be seen as you came back around to the fire ring and made your way across the haven.

You saw movement down by the small dock on the beach and recognized the blonde bob of hair. You made your way carefully down through the rocky sand and snuck up behind him.

You poked your index fingers into either side of his ribs drawing an overly jumpy reaction from him. You almost expected his gun glaives to materialize, but instead his eyes darkened as he turned to face you and his posture softened as he drank in your body.

You wore exactly what he requested. You had on your black bikini he had been staring you down in during your trip to Galdin Quay. You had a slightly oversized tank on over top, one of the sides slipping down from your shoulder.

You casually noticed that he had been setting up his camera on a tripod facing the dock. “So, it was a model you needed this morning?”

“Yup! I wanted to catch the ‘golden hour’. I have enough pics of Noct,” he said. “ I wanted to try something a little more sensual this morning.”

You noticed how his voice had yet to waiver. ‘I have to do something about this,’ you thought. You wanted nothing more than to unravel him to his core.

“Where do you want me?” you purred with a seductive look.

He swallowed heavily. “Out on the dock. The sun should be up shortly.”

You made your way over to where he wanted you, swaying your hips as you went. “How do you want me to pose?” you asked. His prior confidence seemed to waiver a bit. He stood, tongue-tied, staring at you. “Why don’t you just show me?” you finally suggested.

“S-sure thing!” There was that stuttering again. ‘Let the games begin,’ you thought.

He made his way over to you. “Let’s do the first shot like this.” He imitated the pose he wanted you in, and you copied him. You sat on the end of the dock with your knees bent and your hands supporting you on the ground behind your back. It naturally pushed your breasts outward.

“Now move just a little this way.” He hesitated for a moment as he went to put his hands on you, but when you glanced at him with blackened eyes, he hurriedly adjusted your back first and then your legs to accentuate the pose.

“T-there,” he said. “Now just tilt your head back and shake your hair out a bit.” He stood up, trying to adjust his pants without you noticing. Too bad you already saw the slight bump forming at the front of them.

He made his way back to his camera as the sun was cresting over the horizon. The clouds were beautiful shades of pinks and golds. The light shone behind you making you look like a goddess through the camera lens.

Click, click went the shutter.

“Now sit forward a bit,” he said, looking up and motioning to you.

Click, click.

You decided to take things into your own hands a bit now. You pushed your chest out, arching your back as you ran your hands through your hair. Prompto looked up at you over the camera, but quickly went back behind it when you made eye contact.

Click, click.

You turned and faced the camera and sat up on your knees. You crossed your arms in front of yourself, grasping the hem of your shirt.

Click, click, click.

You slowly pulled the tank top up and over your head, staring seductively back at the camera once the article was out of the way. Rapid clicking was all you could hear while you posed.

Prompto continued to fire off snapshots as you writhed on the dock in the most seductive poses you could muster. Boldly, you decided your bikini top had to join your shirt tossed off to the side. You closed your eyes and languidly tilted your head back, taking your hands down the sides of your bared breasts.

When you opened your eyes again, Prompto was kneeling in front of you as you sat up tall with your hands supporting you on the ground in front of your crotch, which was growing ever wetter by the moment. ‘Can this boy warp?’ you thought with amusement at the speed at which he had just moved.

You met his gaze and he stared back at you, eyes black with lust. Slowly, he moved forward towards you. You noticed the bump in his pants had grown into a tenting bulge. You licked your lips in anticipation.  
  
Before you knew what was happening, your back was pressed against the wooden deck and the blonde was on top of you, grinding his erection into your sex. He grasped at your breasts as his lips crashed into yours in a heated kiss.

You couldn’t do anything but let out a mewl in response. You thought you were going to orgasm right then and there from the friction of his clothed cock rutting against you.

He pulled his mouth off of yours and looked you in the eyes. “I want you. Right. Fucking. Now.” Now that’s the Prompto you’d been waiting for.

You spread your legs open beneath him in acceptance. In a flash, he was kneeling between your them. He pulled your bottoms off and tossed them in the pile with the rest of your clothes and replaced them with his mouth, his hot breath moving over your folds.

He looked up at you though heavily lidded eyes and you nodded your consent. He stretched your folds open widely as he licked you from your clit to your entrance and then back again. ‘Six, his tongue is skilled,’ you thought as your legs started to tremble.

You groaned and thrust yourself up to meet his mouth. He pinned your hips down and resumed his attack on your clit, alternating sucking it and swirling it with his tongue. He added two curled fingers into your soaking heat and thrust them in and out. That was all it took to push you over the edge. You came hard on his fingers and his mouth, moaning lewdly and not caring if the sound carried over to the nearby haven.

Prompto sat up and undid his zipper, pulling his hardness out of his pants. He pumped the length, using your juices still on his fingers to glide his hand up and down. He then moved to straddle himself over your chest and caressed your cheek with his hand. He moved his fingers down to your panting mouth and worked two of them inside. You licked and sucked them with a reflexive response that made him groan. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth, moving forward to replace them with the tip of his twitching cock. You lifted your head and opened your mouth to take him in. Holding your head gently, he pumped himself in and out, being careful not to push too far.

You sucked hard on his length trying to keep him from pulling out, while relaxing and accepting him on his stroke back in. His hands were shaking as he twined them through your hair.

Suddenly, he pulled out, breathing heavy. You were almost disappointed at the thought that he had came without sharing any of his warm seed with you. You quickly realized, though, that he had only pulled back to stop himself from going over that brink.

When he regained control of his body, he stood up and quickly shed off all of his clothes. His warm body covered yours again and he bit your ear as he nudged your legs further open. “I want you, all of you. I want to be inside you.” He moved his head to look into your eyes.

“Gods, Prompto. I _need_ you in me,” you keened. That was all he had to hear from you. He was at your entrance one second, and buried up to the hilt in it the next. You arched your back as he hit a patch of nerves inside you on his way in. Your clit felt like it was on fire.

He began thrusting into you frantically as you met him back with hip thrusts of your own, his cock hitting that spot inside you over and over. Feeling the warmth growing in your core, you reached down to rub your clit pushing yourself over the edge. You came hard around his cock, muscles clenching in waves on him. He stuttered out a few more thrusts and came inside you, head thrown back with a moan.

He laid on top of you as your breaths evened out, lips ghosting across your lips and jawline. “Gods, I’ve wanted that for so long,” he admitted.

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought of it myself,” you said with a chuckle, rolling him off of you and onto his back. You flipped over to straddle his waist and teased your fingers over his chest. “If you ever need a model again, you know where to find me.” You got up and gathered your clothes.

Once the two of you were dressed, Prompto went back to his camera to gather the equipment. “I’m gonna head back first,” you said wrapping your arms around him from behind, nibbling his ear.

He could only hum in response and gave you a hungover looking smile as you walked off.

He pulled up the images on the camera to take a quick look at his masterpieces before heading back to camp. He got to what he thought should have been the last photo, but noticed there were still a few more after it.

He continued to flip through the next few unexpected pictures and his eyes widened at the action shots of the two of you. Him with his mouth between your legs, him straddling you with his cock in your mouth, and the moment of his orgasm, head thrown back in pleasure.

‘What the hell?!’ he thought, looking around to try to spot the perpetrator. He flipped to the final picture and the answer to his unspoken question answered itself. There was the selfie of Noct with a devilish grin and a thumbs up beside his face, the blue haze of a warp materializing around him.

 


	2. Touring the Beach

It was still early in the evening as you and the bros made camp at the haven by Galdin Quay. As you sat in your chair by the fire waiting for dinner to finish up, you couldn’t help but yawn and stretch over and over. It had been a rough week of hunts and you could probably sleep for days if left undisturbed. Now you knew how Noctis felt most of the time.

Your thoughts drifted off to the nearby beach and the recent morning photo shoot with Prompto in your bikini came to mind. Your groin started to ache.

He had been surprisingly nonchalant since that morning, stealing knowing glances at you now and then. You thought for sure he’d be an even hotter mess than he usually was around you after the incident, but instead it seemed to have boosted his confidence around women tenfold. You were more than glad to be of service.

Unfortunately, the sex only helped cool you off for a few days before the fire in your core was back with a vengeance. Being so close to four men all day and sharing a pheromone filled tent with them every night did nothing to help.

A sneeze brought you out of your reverie. You glanced up across from you to see Gladio rubbing his nose. ‘He really needs to remember to take his allergy meds,’ you thought.

He was sitting with one foot propped on his knee, reading one of his cheesy romance novels he loved so much. You often wondered exactly what type of novel he favored - the gentle, caring lover, or a rough, dominant beau. You secretly hoped it was the latter.

Seeing that he was so engrossed in his book at the moment, you allowed yourself to drown in the sight of him for a few minutes. His hair blew slightly in the breeze and the fire and golden sunlight of the evening sky made his eyes an even deeper shade of amber than usual. His tattoo played over his arm muscles and disappeared under his tank. You wished he was shirtless right now. He went so often enough that you had practically memorized every dip and swell of his chest and abs.

He turned a page and his eyes snapped up to meet yours. You weren’t able to look away fast enough. You held eye contact for a few seconds before he spoke.

“Gonna stare at me all night, babe?” He said with a smirk, flexing his arm that wasn’t holding the book. He had recently taken to calling you that term of endearment and you didn’t quite know what to make of it.

“I could if you want me to,” you answered back coyly. There was something about both of your personalities that pulled the two off you into sarcastic banter so easily. Over the last week it had started to lean towards the sexually inappropriate side, which you were more than happy to indulge in.

“Maybe I’ll just have to give you something to stare at,” he said as he uncrossed his legs and spread them apart as he leaned back in his chair.

“That’s quite enough, you two,” Ignis said as he made his way over with with plates of food for everyone.

You smiled coyly as you took one of the kebabs off of your plate and sensually pulled a piece of meat off with your teeth while keeping eye contact with Gladio the whole time. Noctis left out a snort beside you and Prompto just stared, shifting a bit in his chair. Gladio finally erupted into laughter ending the inappropriate exchange.

As you finished up dinner and started cleaning the dishes, the yawning fits returned in earnest.

“Let’s see who can sleep in the longest tomorrow,” Noctis said beside you as you handed him a plate to dry. You had joined him in being one of the last ones up over the recent days. You normally weren’t one to oversleep, but nothing had been able to cure your tiredness - not even the over-caffeinated Ebony that Ignis loved so much.

“I don’t think so,” a deep voice chimed in.

“You’re on you own with this one,” Noctis said, quickly warping over and into the tent.

“Guess you’re out of luck since you can’t warp,” Gladio smirked.

“Aw, come on!” You whined. “I’ve been so tired lately. It’s not gonna hurt to sleep in again!”

“Nothing an early morning run can’t fix,” he said back to you with his arms crossed.

“You’re kidding me right?” You said with a raised eyebrow.

“Absolutely not. 5 a.m.. And if you don’t meet me at the beach I’ll drag you down there in your sleeping bag.” He slapped you on the back and turned back to his chair to finish his book.

Now there was a thought that could run wild in your head. ‘Maybe he’s right,’ you thought to yourself. Maybe some cool morning air and some exercise will do you some good and burn off some of your sexual frustration. You headed back towards the tent to join Noctis in an early night’s sleep.

*******************

You awoke at 5 a.m. and noticed that Gladio was already gone from the tent. There was something completely unnatural about someone who actually looked forward to getting up this early to exercise. Once outside the tent and prying eyes, you changed into a light tank top and sweatpants.

You made your way down to the beach. The sea air was cool and the sounds of seagulls and the sight of the coming sunrise made you rethink hating to get up so early. If you lived here you could maybe just get used to it.

You saw a large man further down the beach towards the fishing pier stretching his arms over his head. The large wings of an eagle tattoo making its way down his muscled arms. You had imagined more than once what those arms could do to you in their embrace.

As you approached Gladio from behind, he turned to face you and for a brief moment looked you up and down with a smirk that bordered on lust. ‘What the hell was that about?’ you thought. His gaze returned to normal just as quickly and you thought perhaps your out of control libido had just imagined everything.

“It’s a good morning for a run,” he finally said. “How about a race?”

“Why does everything have to be a competition with you?” you groaned. A jog was bad enough, but a race?

He threw his head back and laughed. “Tell ya what, we’ll put some stakes in it. If you win, I’ll do dishes for you at dinner for the next week.”

“Sounds good,” you said, but then looked at him suspiciously. “And if you win?”

He smirked and his eyes flashed dark for a second. “You get a second workout after the race.”

You groaned at the thought of any more exercise this morning. “You’re a beast,” you threw at him.

“Oh, you have no idea, babe,” he said. “Better hurry up and get stretching. You’re gonna need it.”

After the two of you finished preparing your bodies, he laid out the race boundaries. “We’ll start right here,” he said, drawing a line in the sand with his foot. “The end is down by the cliff. If you follow the beach around that bend there is a small hollow in the rocks. First one there, wins.”

You smirked at him. “Hope you like washing dishes,” you said sarcastically.

“We’ll see about that,” he chuckled in return. “Ready?”

You got in your best starting position. “Go!” he roared.

The two of you took off down the beach at a sprint. Running on sand was a lot harder than you anticipated. On the straightaway to the cliff he was just ahead of you, his longer legs giving him the slight advantage.

As you rounded the bend, you cut to the inside and pushed yourself just a bit harder and barely took over the lead. You could see the hollow in the cliff just ahead and could taste your victory.

Before you knew what was happening, you felt a large hand grab the back of your shirt. Using it to both pull you back and as momentum, Gladio slung himself ahead of you and slid headfirst through the finish and into the small cave-like area.

You ran the last bit to catch up to him and stopped with your hands on your knees trying to catch your breath. “That’s cheating!” you exclaimed between breaths. You walked over beside him and lightly kicked him. He rolled over, chest rising and falling as he caught his breath as well.

“Never said it wasn’t allowed.” He narrowed his eyes at you and grabbed your leg, pulling you down. Just as you were about to crash on top of him, his arms grabbed you. “Now, about my prize. I think someone owes me a second workout.” 

He quickly rolled you underneath himself, his face inches from yours as he ghosted his lips along your jawline to your ear. “I’ve been wanting you for a while now.”

You could feel his erection pressing into your thigh. ‘Gods,’ you thought. ‘Not again. First Prompto and now Gladio?’ Not that you hadn’t fantasized about him as well. He ground his length into you and any thought of protest went out the window and was replaced with the thought of his cock completely wrecking you. Your groin was completely engulfed in flames.

“And who would I be to deny you that prize?” you said coyly. You wrapped a leg around him and pushed your crotch up into his bulge as hard as you could.

That was all it took. With a feral growl, his lips and tongue tore into your mouth with a furious kiss. ‘So he is rough like I hoped,’ you thought.

His hands were everywhere on you as you writhed beneath him. Somehow he already had your shirt off and your bra pulled down, exposing your breasts. He took a nipple roughly in his mouth drawing out a heady moan from you. He crashed his tongue back into your open mouth and ground his cock into you so hard, you could have swore he almost penetrated you through your clothes.

“What I really want is to take that sweet ass of yours,” he growled into your ear. “Didn’t bring any lube though, so your pussy will have to do this time.”

‘This time?’ you thought. You couldn’t dwell on it right now. Your mind was too far gone to think straight. “God, I want you to fuck me so hard,” you said, all modesty gone.

Gladio stood up and practically tore his clothes off as you finished removing yours. You froze for a moment to take in the size of his cock. You imagined it would be big, but it was more than you expected. You thanked the Gods that he decided against your ass. You wouldn’t have been able to sit for a week.

He moved back on top of you and slid his fingers between your folds. You were already soaked in your anticipation of him. “Hope you aren’t big on foreplay,” he said.

“It’s has its purpose, but all I care about right now is that big cock of yours getting inside me,” you purred.

“Gods, babe. That mouth of yours is so hot. Gonna have to fuck that sometime, too,” he said as he flipped you around onto your knees.

For a moment, your breath hitched at the thought he was going to take the back door after all. Suddenly, though, you felt his tip at your pussy and you relaxed yourself enough to accept his girth. He pushed in slowly, giving you the chance to adjust.

He moaned when he finally entered you fully. He leaned forward over your back and took your earlobe between his teeth. “You’re so tight. You’re such a good girl, taking me so easily.”

He rolled his hips and you moaned at how completely he filled you. He slowly picked up his pace as you pushed back, meeting all of his thrusts.

He pulled his chest upright away from your back and continued his brutal pace into you. You could only form incoherent sobs and moans at this point. He grabbed your ass cheeks as he thrusted and spread them open.

You felt a finger rubbing at your hole. “I know I said I wouldn’t take your ass today, but I have to have just a taste.”

You felt his fingers on your tailbone as his thumb hooked itself past your tight ring of muscle. He pushed the whole digit in as his thrusts continued. He wrapped his other hand around you and started playing with you clit. All of these sensations combined were too much to take.

He must have felt your release building to its end. “Come for me babe. Come on my hard cock. I want to feel your pussy clench down on me.”

A few more thrusts and flicks of your clit and stars burst in your vision as your orgasm wracked your body. A few more stuttered thrusts and Gladio roared out his release, burying his cock as far into you as he could. When he pulled out, you could feel his hot cum lewdly dripping out of you and down the inside of your thighs.

The two of you collapsed on the ground and he pulled you against the side of his chest. He rubbed his fingers in a circle on your shoulder. “Sorry, I got a little carried away there. Hope I didn’t hurt you.”

He switched to stroking your neck softly. You sighed and closed your eyes at his sudden gentleness. “Hmmm. Absolutely not. That was mind blowing,” you mumbled into his chest.

“Good to know,” he rumbled back. As his gaze fell to the stone outcrop overhead, he noticed a blue flash reflecting in the shadows that looked all too familiar. He let out a small chuckle to himself as he turned his head to place a kiss on your forehead. “We better head back before someone misses us.”


	3. Touring the Woods

Another week of hunts, errands, and traveling to and fro had passed quickly. You now had to contend with both Gladio and Prompto throwing heated glances at you from time to time. You supposed it was a small price to pay for the memories of your impromptu romps with them.

As evening set in, the five of you settled around a fire at a haven near a sparse forest. Ignis was at the camp stove making dinner for everyone. You watched as he flitted about chopping, stirring, and sautéing like he came out of the womb with a chef’s hat on.

With his back to you, you admired his lithe body - thin, with an underlying musculature that you knew was stronger than it appeared. Paired with his calm and controlled personality you imagined he would be quite the domineering daemon in the bedroom.

You sighed at where your mind had wandered off to again. After having both Prompto and Gladio, you thought that your urges would have a least been satiated somewhat. You thought back to recent hunts to try to remember if you had been poisoned or had any unusual spells cast on you - perhaps that was the cause of you uncontrolled desires?

As you continued watching Ignis, you thought back to what happened in the tent a few nights ago. You had woke up in the middle of the night and was having trouble falling back to sleep. As you laid awake with your back to Ignis, you heard his breath pause and then become loud and irregular. Most nights he hardly made a sound or barely moved at all. ‘He must be dreaming,’ you thought, amused. He shifted to his side and one of his arms came to rest against your back. You froze, suddenly overly aware of all of your senses.

Some soft groans started mixing in with his breathing. He then mumbled something you thought suspiciously sounded like ‘oh yes’. Was he having a sex dream? You desperately wanted to reach for your clit and give the burning nub some relief at the thought of that, but with his hand on you, you were too afraid to move and rouse him.

A few moments later, he shifted again and pulled his arm back, much to your dismay. Even though you weren’t facing him, you could tell he was awake now by the regularity of his breathing and his controlled sounding movements.

You still weren’t truly convinced what happened next was what your mind made it out to be. You felt him rustle a bit beside you, followed by a soft, rhythmic noise. Subtly, his breathing picked up. All of this crescendoed with a shaky sigh and then he rolled to his other side away from you. ‘Did he just jerk off in his sleeping bag beside me?’ you thought. You had a hard time convincing yourself to fall asleep after that. Thoughts of Ignis pleasuring himself swirled in your mind.

“Eos to y/n,” a deep voice interrupted your lurid thoughts. Gladio was staring at you.

“Huh?” you said coming back to your senses. He shrugged his head over towards Ignis at the stove.

“Do you want any sauce on your chicken?” Ignis asked in that accent that was capable of getting you wet in a heartbeat. If only you could joke with him the way you could with Gladio - you’d love to tell him what you would really like his sauce on. “Sure,” you finally said.

As you ate dinner, Ignis mentioned that he had seen some wild mushrooms growing back in the woods.

“I believe they would help make an excellent omelette,” he drawled on. No one but you seemed to be paying him much attention. He looked up at you from his plate. “You have been wanting me to show you how to cook - perhaps we can start with that for breakfast tomorrow?”

You nodded. “That’d be great!”

Ignis glanced at the sky and looked at his watch. “It’s a bit too late to gather the mushrooms tonight, perhaps you could join me early in the morning and we could gather them then?”

You almost choked on your food at his request. This was just too much. Another one ‘morning’ stand? And Ignis now? ‘No,’ you thought to yourself. ‘He’s not like that.’ There was no way anything would happen with him. Prompto and Gladio were one thing, but Ignis didn’t seem the type to go for a spur of the moment roll in the hay. You chastised yourself for letting your thoughts get carried away.

“Yeah, that would be ok,” you conceded.

“Excellent!” he said as he continued to eat.

All of your thoughts this evening had you riled up and uncomfortably wet. After you finished eating, you quickly washed your plate and told everyone goodnight. You then crawled into the tent by yourself while the others got caught up on a game of King’s Knight. You stuffed your hands down your pants and chased your release fast and hard. You fell so soundly asleep afterwards, you didn’t even hear everyone else retiring for the night.

*****************

Early the next morning, you felt a hand on your shoulder gently shaking you to consciousness. You rolled over to see Ignis staring at you. You could never get enough of seeing him without his glasses.

“Rise and shine,” he said, sitting up. “I’ll wait for you at the trail leading into the woods.” He left the tent and let you finish waking up. After a few minutes you made your way out into the chill morning air and got dressed to join him.

He was leaning against a tree waiting for you, the morning sun just rising on the horizon. He had only quickly changed his clothes this morning and had not bothered to fix his hair. Instead of his usual groomed up coif, it was tousled to the side and hung in his eyes a bit. You imagined this is what he looked like post-coitus and you had to squeeze your legs together to stop the pang that went through your core. You noticed he had a shopping bag in one hand.

He saw you glancing at it and answered your unasked question. “I figured that it would make it a bit easier on us to bring this along to carry the mushrooms back.”

“Ah, of course! Good thinking,” you said. You were really having trouble making eye contact with him this morning. You were too afraid that your lustful thoughts of him were written all over your face.

He stared at you for a moment before pushing off the tree and starting down the path. “Well, let’s be on our way then, shall we?”

You followed him until the trail ended and you made your way through some thicker underbrush. Eventually it opened to a small clearing. “Here we are,” he announced.

You looked about on the ground for the mushrooms, not seeing any.

Ignis chuckled a bit. “This variety actually grows on trees.” He motioned up to the brown, plate-like growths coming off a nearby tree trunk.

“Those are different,” you said as you moved closer to get a better look. “Are you sure they aren’t poisonous?”

Despite the fact you had just discredited his intelligence, his face remained, for the most part, expressionless. You noticed how his demeanor had seemed to change a bit once you arrived here. You couldn’t quite put a finger on it. “Of course they aren’t. I’m loathe to poison any of you, let alone the fact the chosen king is part of our entourage.”

You moved over to the tree closest to you and glanced up at the mushrooms. ‘We probably should have brought something to stand on,’ you thought as you went up on your tiptoes to try to reach the them. They were all growing just barely within reach. ‘Just need to stretch a little bit more...’ you thought.

You felt a warmth against your back and then a hand was on top of yours, helping you stretch up higher. Your breath hitched and you tried to pull your hand back.

Ignis tsked in your ear. “Don’t be shy now, darling.” He stretched your arm back over your head and pushed you into the tree a bit more. He traced your earlobe with his tongue. “Do you think I haven’t noticed your little morning trysts with Prompto and Gladio? All of you acting so innocently, but yet the look on your faces when you return to camp - so, how should I say, pleasured?”

‘Well, fuck,’ you thought.

The way he rolled that last word into your ear made your knees almost buckle. Surely you were still back in the tent, sound asleep and having a wet dream, you thought. He slid a hand up the front of your shirt and pinched your nipple through your bra. ‘Well, guess I’m not dreaming,’ you mused. You tried to stifle a moan and leaned back into him.

He chuckled darkly, “That’s what I thought.” He stepped away from you and your body yearned to have his warmth back. You started to turn around and his hand pressed you back against the tree. “Don’t move.”

“Yes, sir.” The words fell out of your mouth so easily. You weren’t sure if you sounded sincere or mocking, but either way it had an instant effect on him. He let out a soft growl.

“Just what am I going to do with you, hmmm? You have been being such a naughty girl.” You could hear him rustling in the bag he had brought along. “I think a bit of punishment is in order, don’t you agree?”

You started to think that it might be a good idea to stop this now before it got out of hand. The guys were your friends and here you were fucking your way through all of them. But, Gods, Ignis was so hot right now. You may only have this one chance and besides your core was on fire and it was begging you for release. You wanted nothing more than for him to ravish you right here and now.

“Yes, sir,” your words came again.

He stepped around to your side and turned your chin to look at him. His eyes were black with lust as he studied yours closely. “I don’t intend to do anything to you that isn’t consensual. I just want to make that clear. If you don’t like something, say the word ‘haven’ and I’ll stop. Other than that you are not to speak unless I give you permission, understood?”

You nodded in agreement. ‘Where did he learn to be like this?’ you wondered. ‘More importantly, who else had he been with?’ The thought made you a bit jealous.

“Good.” His lips crashed into yours from the side and he forced his tongue into your mouth. He pulled back and said, “Now give me your hand.”

You complied and suddenly realized what the tactician had brought along with him in the bag. He tied a length of rope around your wrist in an intricate knot and tested it to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “Iggy...” your breathing was picking up a bit. He obviously had premeditated this whole situation.

“Did I say you could talk?” He said as he brought the rope around the tree to your other hand.

“No, sir.”

“Then you’d best keep that pretty little mouth shut or I’ll gladly fuck it and put it to better use.” He finished binding you to the tree and stepped back.

Ignis rarely swore. Hearing those words fall so easily off of his tongue added to the growing wetness between your legs.

You could hear rustling behind you as he took off his shirt. Suddenly he was pressed against you again. He pulled your shirt up and your bra down exposing your breasts, reaching around to toy with your nipples. You could feel the warm skin of his chest against your back. He pulled your pants and underwear down with one movement. “Step out of them,” he ordered. He proceeded to nudge your legs apart widely with his knee forcing you to lean against the tree. You could feel his hardness pressing through his pants against your thigh.

He stepped back to admire you. “So exquisite,” he uttered as he palmed his cock through the fabric. He stepped back over to your side. He grabbed your ass cheek and gave it a hard squeeze and then a rub. That was quickly followed by a sharp slap that made you jump. It stung for a few seconds but then was replaced with a warm tingle that was quite pleasurable. You whimpered.

His mouth was at the side of your throat. He moved his lips down to your shoulder and bit into your flesh, soothing it with his tongue after. “Did you like that, kitten?”

“Yes, sir. I-I think I need punished more, though.” At this point you didn’t care what he did to you. All it had taken was one spank, some rope on your wrists, and him calling you ‘kitten’, and he had turned you into a mewling mess.

He growled and pulled back again, readying his hand on your ass. He struck the other cheek, this time a little harder than the first. You sobbed out loud, but quickly recovered yourself and pushed back into his hand again. He struck you a few more times. The cool breeze accentuated how warm your buttocks felt and how wet you were between your legs.

“You take your punishment so well,” he said, panting a bit himself now. “I think you are ready for something a little more advanced.”

He moved away from you and you heard a branch break off of a nearby tree. You heard some additional snapping as he cleaned it of any sharp ends that would actually cause harm to you. He put the branch under your chin and used it to turn your face to him. He stroked it down the side of your cheek. “Don’t forget you can stop me,” he said making you look him in the eye.

“I know,” you responded. You were both nervous and extremely aroused.

He moved back to the side behind you and you felt the branch between your legs tracing itself along your folds. You almost came right then and there. He pulled the stick back noticing how it was covered in your essence. “So wet for me already? You are a little minx, now aren’t you?” His voice was deep with want.

Crack.

The branch came down across both cheeks and Gods did it sting. It took a little longer for that pleasurable warmth to replace the pain. As soon as it did, he brought the branch across your backside again. You arched into the tree, squeezing your eyes closed. Tears were at the corners of your eyes despite how much you were enjoying this. A few more swats and you were in a blissful limbo between pain and pleasure.

You saw the branch being discarded out of the side of your vision. You were sagging against your bonds, trying to compose yourself and catch your breath. You felt gentle hands massaging your ass and one hand teasingly slid between your legs. Ignis pressed himself against your back again and moved his hands up your sides and around to your breasts. “You did so well,” he groaned into your ear. “I could continue this all day, but I suppose the others will be getting hungry and come looking for us soon.”

He stepped back again and you could hear the clink of his belt being undone. “I think you’ve learned your lesson for today. Now for your reward.” He moved behind you grabbing your hips and you felt his tip prodding at your entrance. He placed a palm on your lower back and tapped you with his fingers to draw your attention. You turned your head to the side and nodded your consent to him.

That was all he needed to proceed. He slammed forward into you, burying himself to the hilt with one movement. Without hesitation his thrusts took on a punishing pace. He leaned against you, panting into your ear. Between breaths and gasps he spoke. “You are the most lovely creature I have ever laid my eyes on. Your pussy feels so divine around my cock. It was made for me. I want to feel you come on it. I want you to come undone.”

You weren’t sure if it was from the friction of his cock or the lewd words coming from his mouth, but you came hard, walls clenching down tightly on him. You pushed back against him to keep him from pulling out. You wanted to feel him in you as long as you could.

Finally, you relaxed enough that he was able to pull out of you and you heard the metallic sound of his daggers being summoned. He cut your binds loose and then dismissed them. You would have fallen as you turned had he not caught you. He guided you down to your knees and you looked up to his erect cock bobbing in front of your face.

He didn’t have to tell you what to do next. You took his length all the way into your mouth and sucked hard on the way back up, letting your tongue swirl over the tip. You looked up at him through your lashes and he was staring back at you with his mouth open. His hair was even more disheveled than when you came here and somewhere along the way his glasses had been discarded. He gently grasped your head and started meeting your movements by thrusting himself back into your mouth.

You could sense his orgasm building in him. His chest was rising and falling quickly with his breaths and his legs were starting to quiver. His fingertips dug into your scalp and he held his breath for a moment before tilting his head back in a strangled moan as he came in your mouth. You swallowed every last drop.

He collapsed down beside you and the two of you laid back against the tree. “I hope I didn’t intimidate you too much,” he chuckled, pulling you into his arms and against his chest.

“I didn’t say ‘haven’, now, did I?” you said coyly.

“Hmmm. That you didn’t,” he said playing with your hair.

You laid there for a few moments enjoying each other’s embrace. There was a slight rustle of leaves and light cracks of branches overhead, followed by a faint noise that sounded all to much like a warp.

Ignis roused a bit, but then said, “Probably just the breeze.”

“Yeah,” you agreed. “We should probably get back soon before everyone else gets up. I want to try out this ‘new recipe’ you want to show me, anyhow.” You tried to say that last part using your best imitation of his accent. That earned you a chuckle from him.

“Indeed!” he said as he helped you up and started gathering the clothing strewn about the ground.


	4. Touring the Motel

Things had slowly gone out of control since your morning with Ignis. You had Prompto taking random pictures of you with bawdy winks after, Gladio “accidentally” brushing himself inappropriately against you in the car and then apologizing with a heated ‘sorry babe’, and Ignis’s new obsession with tying down his camp stove with the same rope he used to bind you to that tree, ‘just in case the wind picks up’. That last one from Ignis was so over the top that you actually laughed out loud when he voiced his reasoning to everyone for his sudden bizarre habit. The domineering look he shot at your reaction immediately went to your groin and silenced any further retort you could come up with.

What was even worse, though, was that the three of them seemed to know what was going on amongst themselves. You would catch them throwing knowing glances at each other after one of them made a pass at you. It felt like an unspoken competition was developing. Thankfully, Noctis seemed to be completely unaware of what was going on around him. You felt it better to keep the chosen king out of this improper mess that had developed on what was supposed to be his wedding trip.

After dinner at The Crow’s Nest, the five of you settled into a much earned motel room for the night. There was only one vacancy that night, so you’d have to share a room with the guys instead of having your own like you usually did. You cursed the Six for whatever you did to deserve that. You volunteered to take the couch - the thought of having to share a bed with any of them at this point was bordering on terrifying.

To your surprise, the evening progressed uneventfully. No glances, innuendos, or attempts to tie anything in the room down with _the_ rope occurred. It was now after midnight and you and Noctis were the only two still playing King’s Knight. Ignis and Gladio had admitted defeat to fatigue and Prompto had passed out with his phone still in his hand. A few hours later, the call of sleep was too much for you to resist any longer and you drifted off as well.

*******************

The next morning, Ignis and Gladio tried to rouse you and Noctis several times. You were conscious enough to hear them talking but were still so tired you couldn’t physically will your body to move.

“Just leave them,” you heard Gladio say. “It’s only an errand for Cindy. We aren’t going to be doing any hunts or fighting.”

“I suppose,” Ignis replied with a sigh.

Soon after, you heard the two of them along with Prompto head out of the room and lock the door behind them. You looked up at the empty bed in front of you. The rumpled sheets and blankets looked inviting and so much more comfortable than the couch you were on. You dove into them and nestled yourself in. The pillows smelled deliciously like Gladio and Ignis.

You slept for another hour or so before awakening again. You pulled the covers up around you and rolled over to face the other side of the room. Noctis was sitting on the edge of his bed, dark blue eyes staring at you.

“For the love of the Six, Noct!” you exclaimed. “You scared the shit out of me! How long have you been sitting there?!”

“Long enough,” he answered. His voice was husky. He palmed his crotch bringing attention to the tenting bulge in his boxers.

You sat up in the bed wide eyed and confused. “I c-can go find something to do if you want the room to yourself,” you stuttered. Catching the prince with morning wood was not how you wanted to start your day.

He snorted. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with any of the other guys, did you? Do you not find me attractive, or were you just saving the best for last?”

You froze, staring at him. How does he know? Did they tell him? You started to open your mouth to speak and he interrupted you.

“I know all about it,” he said shaking his head. “First, Prompto told me he was taking you for pictures that one morning and I was jealous, so I followed you. I didn’t think you would actually end up fucking each other. It was so hot watching the two of you go at it. I got some good pictures - you should ask him for them sometime.” He was now stroking his clothed cock. ‘There’s pictures?!’ you thought. Your face burned red. You wondered who else might have seen them. You were definitely going to get your hands on those.

“And then there was Gladio,” he continued. “I had intended to go out fishing by myself that morning. I knew you two were going out for a run, so when I heard noises coming from that cave, I thought maybe one of you got hurt. Instead, I found Gladio railing you like a wild animal. You took that huge cock of his like a champ, by the way.” You were starting to squirm at the wetness starting to coat your panties. Reliving your adventures through Noctis’s words was incredibly erotic.

“And then a couple days later - Ignis asked you to go into the woods with him. I couldn’t believe that would lead to anything, but after the other two mornings, I had my doubts. You didn’t disappoint.” Noctis paused to think for a moment. “Do you know what it takes to break that man? You might have thought he had you under his control, but I have never seen him so close to being unraveled and undone.”

“Noct,” you started. You were at a loss for words. He had seen every lurid outing of yours. Instead of being embarrassed as you thought you should be, it was really getting you off thinking about him watching. And now that you knew he was hard from talking about it, it was almost impossible to keep your eyes on his face. You looked down at your hands. “I’m sorry if I betrayed you in any way. It was just, you know, spur of the moment, and...”

He interrupted you with a raised hand. “I don’t feel betrayed. Yeah, you fucked my best friend, my shield, and my advisor, but I don’t feel betrayed. A bit jealous, maybe. But mostly,” he paused, “neglected.”

You looked up to his eyes expecting to see disappointment, but instead was met with blown pupils and a mischievous grin on his face.

“I am your chosen king, you know. Perhaps I should remind you of that. As such, I expect you to serve me faithfully.”

Your breath hitched. ‘Noctis? You couldn’t. You absolutely could not let this happen,’ the voice of reason in your head told you. Too bad your brain happened to be residing in your panties at the moment and wasn’t home to listen to that voice. You knew from the last few weeks that trying to fight your urges would just be a losing battle. You resigned yourself to just giving in and enjoying the ride. You nodded at him.

He grinned even bigger. “Good. Now let’s practice your knee bending skills.” He nodded to the floor in front of him and leaned back on his hands.

You clumsily scrambled out of bed. Your body was still not fully awake yet and was trembling at the thought that you would most likely be fucking the gorgeous man in front of you soon.

You went down to your knees in front of him and he spread his legs. You rested your hands on the inside of his thighs and let your lips graze over his clothed member. “Tell me how I can serve you, _Your Majesty_.” You looked up at him coyly.

He took his cock out of his boxers and stroked it a few times. Pre-cum dripped from the tip. “Suck me.”

You leaned forward without hesitation and took him into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his head and then sucked it hard. He hummed appreciatively. You took him further down into your mouth doing your best to relax your gag reflex. The dark curls at his base brushed your nose before you pulled back up, curling your tongue and pushing it hard along the underside of his cock on the way. You could feel it twitch in response. You picked up your pace, drawing him into your mouth over and over, his tip grazing the back of your throat each time. Your eyes were starting to tear up at the corners and Noctis was panting heavily. He finally pulled your head away from himself with a wanton moan.

“Now stand up and strip for me,” he ordered. Unlike Ignis, Noctis’s requests didn’t have as much dominance behind them, but you submitted to them just as readily.

You stood and lifted your shirt over your head. You didn’t sleep in a bra, so your breasts were immediately bared to him. He sat forward and took them into his hands, massaging one with a palm and rolling the hardened nipple of the other between his fingers.

You turned around to remove your pajama pants. As you bent over to pull them and your panties down together, you arched your back pushing your exposed buttocks up into the air. Noctis responded by grabbing a cheek and squeezing it hard. His cock was in his other hand.

He guided you around to face him again as he still sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed a finger into your wet folds and rubbed at your clit. He kissed your belly button, dipping his tongue in occasionally. You tilted your head back and moaned lightly.

He pushed you gently back towards the other bed. “Lie back and touch yourself. I want to watch.”

‘He really gets off on this, doesn’t he?’ you thought. ‘Well then, let’s give him another show.’

You sat on the edge of the bed and laid back, pulling your feet up. You were spread eagle in front of his interrogating eyes and had never felt so exposed in your life. It was extremely arousing. You let your fingers from one hand dance in circles around your clit as your other hand rubbed at your entrance. You dipped a finger in and worked it in and out as you arched your back off the mattress. You glanced up to Noctis and he was feverishly stroking his cock as he watched you pleasure yourself. You pulled the hand that you were penetrating yourself with back and used it to twist one of your nipples. You turned your head to the side and moaned.

Suddenly, Noctis was in front of you, pulling you to your feet. “Sit on the dresser,” he said as he guided you to it. You obliged and he spread your legs and moved between them. He positioned his tip against your entrance, but didn’t penetrate you yet. He kissed his way up your neck, to suck on your earlobe. “We’re going to watch me fuck you,” he growled in your ear. You realized then that not only was the dresser mirror behind you, but there was a full length mirror on the wall to the side.

He turned your chin to face the latter and held it there as he thrust himself inside of you. You keened loudly and grabbed a hold of his arms. Through the mirror, you looked from each other’s eyes and then down to his thrusting pelvis.

“Fuck, Noct, this is so hot,” you moaned. You didn’t know how long you could hold out. In between moans, he was whispering obscenity laced encouragements into your ear.

He suddenly pulled out of you and swung your legs up onto the dresser. He awkwardly clambered up on top of you. Even though you just barely fit on the dresser top, he managed to bury himself in you again and resumed his thrusting. You had to wrap your legs around him for fear of falling onto the floor.

You both were watching your copulation in the dresser mirror. It was almost an out of body experience to see yourself writhing under him as you watched his cock disappear into you over and over. Your core began to burn hotter as you felt your orgasm build. As it overtook you, you wrapped your legs tighter around him and met him thrust for thrust. He continued his pace through your release. He leaned back, supporting himself on one hand and fondling your breasts with the other. He was still watching you intently through the mirror. Moments later, his movements started to become stuttered. He put his hand on the mirror to brace himself as he thrust into you as hard as he could a few more times. You could feel his cock twitch it’s release inside you as he growled out a final moan.

He collapsed on top of you, panting, and resting his forehead on yours.

“I hope I pleased His Majesty?” you said between slowly steadying breaths.

Noctis chuckled. “Yes, you did. But serving your king is not just a one time deal. I’m sure I can think of more things for you to do for me.”

‘Bring it on,’ you thought to yourself.

You pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Anything for my king.”


	5. The Grand Tour

The five of you sat around the evening campfire dining on some kebabs Ignis had whipped up with the day’s kill. The evening sun cast a relaxing glow over the haven. Prompto was skimming through the pictures on his camera as he ate and suddenly looked up to you. He flipped through the next few a bit slower, biting his lower lip and squirming in his seat. You remembered what Noctis had told you about the pictures he took of you two that morning and you felt the heat rise in your cheeks.

Gladio’s voice interrupted your thoughts. “Hey Iggy, these kebabs are delicious. What part of the garula did you use again?”

Ignis paused and then grinned as if he caught on to some unspoken reference. “The rump,” he drawled.

“Heh, that’s a good piece of ass.” Gladio looked over to you.

“Certainly,” Ignis replied with a chuckle. He was now striking his empty kebab stick into his opposite palm. He also turned his gaze to you. “What do you think y/n?”

You didn’t know what was worse. The looks and innuendos being thrown at you or the fact that Noctis was sitting there acting oblivious as usual. He was tapping away at his phone, you assumed playing King’s Knight. “Yeah,” you finally answered shooting both of them a look. “It was divine.”

You desperately needed to get away for a minute. You jumped up and put your empty plate on your chair. “I’m gonna go freshen up down at the river. I’ll be back.”

As you walked past Noctis, he put his phone down for a minute. “Wanna play a game when you get back?”

“Sure!” you said eager to change the conversation. “I have to harvest my zell tree and upgrade some of my weapons anyhow.”

He just smirked at you in response.

You hurried away from the camp, your steps slowing as you approached the water a few hundred yards away. Your body was on fire, thinking of what you did with all of them. You regretted none of it. Every one of them had been a delight to be with and an opportunity that you surely would have regretted turning down.

You desperately wanted to shove your hands down your panties and relieve yourself, but you settled on splashing some cold water on your face.

You sat on a rock and enjoyed the setting sun for what seemed like at least fifteen minutes. You finally felt composed again and hoped the guys cooled down by now too. You started to make your way back to camp.

As you walked around the high wall of the haven to the entrance, you only heard a quick rustle behind you just before you were pressed face first into the stone. A large, warm shirtless chest pressed itself against you. The body ground it’s hips into you. ‘So much for putting the fire in my panties out,’ you thought.

Gladio’s deep voice rumbled into your ear as he clasped your wrists at your sides. “Being a bit rebellious, aren’t you babe? Keeping your highness waiting like this?” He traced his lips down the side of your neck and pressed himself into your backside harder. You felt his erection straining against his pants.

“What are you talking about?” you asked genuinely, already slightly panting.

Gladio chuckled, “I believe you agreed to play a game with your liege.”

You laughed and moved your elbow enough within his grip to poke him with it. “King’s Knight, you lech.”

“I don’t recall him mentioning King’s Knight,” he tightened his grip on you.

You thought back to exactly what was said between you and Noctis before you left for the river and realized he didn’t once mention King’s Knight himself. ‘Fuck,' you thought.

“Do you remember Noct saying that was the game?” Gladio asked.

You opened your mouth to answer, but a lovely lilt beat you to it. “He most certainly did not.”

Ignis stepped up to your side and used the kebab stick from dinner to turn your chin to him. Shiva’s holy tits, you were way in over your head.

“The game he was talking about will be much more interesting, kitten,” Ignis said. His normally green eyes were black with lust as he stared into yours.

You almost forgot about Gladio behind you. He left a trail of kisses back up your neck to your ear. “When we all found out about each other we couldn’t decide on the best way to share you.”

Ignis was now on your other side ghosting his open lips over your earlobe. The sensation made your legs tremble. “So we just decided it would be best to have you together.”

Your mind was somewhere in the void between this reality and the heavens. All of them. Sharing you. Six, this was a fantasy that surely couldn’t be real. ‘Perhaps I was killed by the garula we fought earlier and I’m now in the afterlife?’ you contemplated.

Gladio bit down on the junction of your neck and shoulder bringing you back to your senses and realization that your were very much alive. He licked at the reddening skin and you gasped. He let go of your wrists to work one hand up under your shirt to cup your bra-clad breast and the other teasing down your pants to rub you over your panties. “Just know that this is as much for your pleasure as it is for us. Heh, probably more so for you. You’re going to have four of us trying to make you come.” Your clit had a pulse of its own now, you were sure they weren’t going to have to try too hard.

Ignis discarded the stick in favor of using his long, ungloved fingers to turn your chin to him. “Just know that you can stop this at anytime. We will do nothing to you against your will.” He studied your face for a moment until you nodded your understanding. “Do you remember our safe word?”

You seized the opportunity to turn the tables a bit. You held his stare as you spoke, your voice so thick with lust you barely recognized yourself. “Of course. However, you might want to make sure the others know it as well. They might be the ones who need to use it.”

The caring look that had been on his face a moment ago as you discussed your consent fell away to one of pure wanton lust. He unconsciously straightened himself, gathering his control and commanded Gladio, “Strip her.”

Gladio growled as he spun you around. Ignis had moved a few feet in front of you and stood with his arms crossed, the now infamous rope in one hand. His shirt was half unbuttoned and a slight sheen of sweat was forming on his chest.

You let Gladio remove your clothes without much resistance. He stopped to kiss down your bare back and continued down over your buttocks and to the back of your thigh as he pulled your pants down. As he reached up to slide your panties down, Ignis stopped him.

“Leave them.” His erection was tenting his pants as he made his way to you. He grabbed the top of the flimsy garment and roughly pulled it up between your folds. He tugged it a few times and you thought he was going to be the owner of your first orgasm for the night. You whimpered when he let go of them, but just as fast, gasped when he hooked his fingers in the sides and tore through the fabric, pulling them off of you. He tossed the ruined article aside. He looked down at your bared sex. “So wet already. You are a little minx. Show me your hands.”

You obeyed immediately and he bound your wrists in front of you. Suddenly, you were whisked into the air and over Gladio’s shoulder. A grunt of protest left your lips but was soon replaced by a low moan as he groped you between you legs with his free hand. They started back up the incline to the campfire.

Your vision was blocked by the expanse of Gladio’s back, but you heard Ignis announce to Noctis that they had found and prepared you.

“Took you long enough,” Noctis responded.

Gladio brought you back upright to your feet. You reoriented yourself and took in your surroundings. You were standing on an expanse of blankets and sleeping bags spread out on the stone ground. Prompto had his tripod set up off to the side, but currently his camera was in his hands, clicking away. He caught lingering stares at you in between snaps. In a chair directly in front of you sat Noctis, reclined back with his arms on the hand rests. To anyone else, his eyes would have looked heavy with sleep, but you now recognized his look of unbridled lust. He also had a large bulge in his pants as he looked you up and down.

“Is this how you were taught to greet your prince?” He inquired of you. “I’ve seen you on your hands and knees, it suits you.” His blue eyes were burning through yours. You were so enthralled you froze in place. “Ignis, remind her of her place.”  
  
“Yes, your highness.” Ignis moved behind you and used one of his knees to buckle yours from behind. He caught you as you went down and helped you to the ground, adjusting your buttocks to face Noctis. You had to go down on your elbows since your wrists were bound, further pushing your rear in the air. You looked up through your lashes at Ignis. His hair was falling out of place and was hanging in his eyes. He untucked his shirt, finishing the last few buttons and discarded it to the side.

Noctis eyed you up from behind. He looked back to Ignis and said, “Ten for her running off and keeping me waiting, and five for not kneeling to me immediately.”

Fifteen, you thought. You started to sweat. Ignis moved behind you and nudged your legs further apart with his foot. “Count,” he ordered as he kneeled on the ground beside you.

The first strike came down harder than you expected and made you arch into it. “One.”

The second one came down on your other cheek and you bit back a moan. “Two.”

The remaining hits alternated between cheeks with a few landing dead center sending ripples up to your clit. You were taking so much pleasure from your burning skin you could barely choke out the last few numbers. When it was done, the only sound was the campfire crackling and yours and Ignis’s panting. The others were thoroughly entranced by what they had just witnessed.

Ignis pulled you upright to your knees, rubbing your reddened cheeks gently. He undid your hands briefly, only to retie them again behind your back. He turned you around to make sure Noctis had full view of the show.

You felt him rustle behind you and then heard the district sound of a belt being unbuckled and pants unzipped. You felt his erection press between your legs and rest just at your eager entrance. It took all you could not to buck back on him and take him into you entirely.

“Patience kitten.” His voice wavered for the first time, defying his control.

Slowly he pushed into you until he was in up to the hilt. He leaned back a bit and took a hold of your arms behind your back for leverage.

He tentatively rolled his hips into you a few times to test the balance of your position, and then gradually picked up his pace. He pulled your head up by your hair to look up to Noctis. The prince had his cock pulled out of his pants and was languidly stroking himself to the view in front of him.

The sight of that added to Ignis’s cock hitting just the right spot in you again and again pushed you over the edge. You moaned out your orgasm as your body trembled. He rode you through your release, not once slowing down.

When you opened your eyes again, Gladio was in front of you, fully nude now, and stroking himself. A bead of pre-cum was hanging from the tip. He cupped your cheek as he pleasured himself in front of you.

Ignis stilled for a moment to undo the ties on your wrists. You fell forward grabbing Gladio’s thighs to brace yourself. “Suck his cock like the good little girl you are,” Ignis ordered you.

Gladio groaned and wound his hands through your hair. You set to work on his cock, drawing him in and then back out, sucking hard on the tip.

Ignis started moving inside you again. He set a punishing pace this time, fingers digging into your hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Prompto has been moving around snapping pictures from all angles, but was now standing beside Noctis. His pupils were dilated watching your fornication and he was palming the swelling in his pants. His camera was forgotten in his other hand, dangling at his side.

Gladio was rocking into your mouth now, looking down at you with a sinful grin. Ignis’s breathing from behind was becoming more frantic and small groans were slipping from his lips. His rhythm stuttered a few times before he thrust himself into you as hard as he could, bending over you to bite your shoulder. You could feel his hot cum filling you up.

Ignis withdrew from you and Gladio pulled his cock out of your mouth. Gladio guided you up to stand, your legs wobbly from Ignis’s punishment. He stood behind you and turned you to face Noctis, who had removed his shirt and was still working his hand on his cock.

Gladio ran his hands up and down your body, stopping to pinch a hardened nipple from time to time. Prompto brought his camera up for one last picture before finally discarding it on the tripod. He also gave in and pulled his confined cock out to pleasure himself to the sight of you being felt up by Gladio.

Gladio ran soft bites up your neck and to your ear. “Remember when I wanted your ass so bad that morning?”

An incoherent mumble was all you could manage in response.

“Hmmm. Made sure I was prepared this time.” He guided you back down to your knees and grabbed a bottle of lube he had stashed off to the side. He squeezed some down the middle of your buttocks and moved his hand to slide between your legs to tease your clit. He slid his hand back up to your tight hole a few times, teasingly pressing a finger against it, but not penetrating you yet. You were starting to come undone at the anticipation.

Finally, his digit stroked back up and pressed through the ring of muscle making you tighten up and clench back on him. “Breathe,” he guided you. He slowly began to move the finger in you as you concentrated on relaxing. Just as you accommodated that he slid another finger in you causing you to gasp. Slowly he worked you, scissoring them to continue stretching you open.

Prompto had moved to your side to watch Gladio prepare you. You turned to catch his gaze and his cheeks were flushed, accentuating his freckles. He seemed uncertain of himself tonight. You wanted to bring out the side of him he showed you the other morning. “Come here,” you purred to him as you pushed back onto Gladio’s fingers. “I think you have too many clothes on.”

His hand stilled on his cock as he paused for a moment. He was then quickly in front of you, disrobing. His cock bounced in front of your face as you balanced yourself on one arm to grab him and take him into your mouth. He put a hand on top of your head as you bobbed up and down on him. He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Gladio suddenly pulled his fingers out of you, making you pull off of Prompto’ cock with a lewd sucking noise. He poured more lube on you and coated his cock thoroughly. “Are you ready, babe?”

“Astrals, yes,” you mewled.

He positioned himself at your entrance and slowly pushed forward. At first, you thought his cock was too big to fit, but it finally slid in against the resistance. The initial pain you felt was quickly replaced by jolts of pleasure as he slowly slid in up to the hilt and let out a deep groan. “Oh, fuck,” he said between breaths. “This is so fucking hot.” He started to move in you as you concentrated on breathing. Prompto moved to your side and reached between your legs to stroke your clit.

Gladio set a gentle pace in you, pulling out quickly and slowly pushing back in. Prompto’s fingers on you were starting to build the fire in your core again.

“Fuck her harder,” a voice interrupted the three of you. You looked up to Noctis, who was sitting on the edge of his chair now. “She can take it.” His blue eyes burned into yours.

Gladio hesitated for a moment resting a hand on your lower back. You pushed back onto him hard. “You heard our prince,” you said to him. He growled and wrapped a muscled arm around your midsection.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Just fuck me harder already,” you responded, wiggling your buttocks against his hips.

You didn’t have to encourage him again further. He plowed into you fiercely as he held you tight with his arm. He was grunting with every thrust. He reached down with his hand to take over your clit from Prompto. He was murmuring encouragements to you and you responded with your own broken breaths and moans. You felt your second climax cresting and cried out as it overtook you, the waves causing you to clench down on Gladio’s cock. The tightness caused him to go over the edge himself as he roared out his own release.

The two of you collapsed down, chests heaving. As you came back to your senses, you noticed Prompto sitting back on his knees still fondling himself. You summoned your strength and crawled over to him making sure to swing your just used ass for Noctis.

You sat up in front of Prompto and gave him a coy smile. He suddenly jumped forward, pushing you onto your back and crashing his lips into yours. He forced his tongue into your mouth and ground his cock into you. That was the Prompto you wanted to see. You were incredibly drenched from your own arousal and Ignis’s and Gladio’s cum running out of you.

He looked you in the eyes for long enough to consent and thrust himself into you. He was like a wild animal given it’s only chance in life to mate. He was frantically pumping himself into you, moaning your name and obscenities like a mantra. He came fast and hard into you, burying his final moan into your neck. He worked his fingers at your clit again until he drove you to a trembling orgasm.

He rolled off of you and the two of you sat up. Ignis and Gladio were on either side of you as the four of you looked up to Noctis as he finally stood.

“I have to say that this was incredibly erotic to watch, but I’d like to have a bit of the action myself now.” He looked to the others knowingly, finally steadying his gaze on you. “I think you all know what to do.”

In the next moment there were hands everywhere on you and you were hoisted into the air. Gladio held you from behind under your arms, while Prompto and Ignis each held one of your legs and supported your back. Noctis walked forward and they spread your legs wide for him. If you weren’t already past the point of caring, you would have blushed at how he stared at your sex. He ran his hands down the inside of your thighs and drug a finger up the inside of your folds, flicking your clit at the end. You squirmed in everyone’s grasp.

Noctis pulled his pants down just enough to fully expose himself. “Now this is how you truly greet your prince,” he said as he rolled his hips, penetrating you. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as Ignis and Prompto dropped their hold on you. Gladio still supported you from behind as Noctis buried himself into your heat. He stared you in the eyes as he ruthlessly began fucking you. You could sense both of your orgasms building at the same rate. As Noctis was about to go over the edge, he cried out to you. “Come for me. I want to feel you come on my cock. Show me how loyal you are.”

His words collapsed any thoughts left in your mind and your body writhed through another orgasm. Noctis pumped himself in you a few more times and groaned as he came inside you.

You slid down to the ground with the others as your breath finally settled for the first time since you returned to camp.

Noctis’s words finally broke the silence. “Helluva game, huh?” He said turning to you.

You chuckled. “Sure beats King’s Knight.”

You heard a distant rumble of thunder and Prompto groaned.

“Perhaps we should move into the tent for round two?” Ignis said. You glanced over to him and noticed his revived erection between his legs and licked your lips. You might not be able to walk tomorrow, but you were never one to back down from a challenge.

“Bring it on!” you said waving your fingers to yourself in invitation.

*****************

You awoke the next morning to a soft rain pattering on the tent roof. The five of you were currently a tangle of legs, arms, and blankets. As you stretched and rolled over to your side you felt something hard pressing into your lower back. Instinctually, you reached behind you to move what you thought was a hand or foot away. You realized your error when your hand clamped around a hot, twitching column. You rolled over to face Gladio on his side propped on an elbow.

“Good morning to you, too,” he winked. “A little exercise is always the best way to start a morning, don’t you agree?”

You felt a hand come up to your shoulder as hot breath fell on your neck. “Hmm, I certainly agree with him for a change,” Ignis murmured in your ear from behind.

Noctis and Prompto began to stir as well. You were in for another rowdy morning you thought to yourself as the four of them sleepily grappled for control of you. You grinned to yourself as you let yourself be taken over by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get the last chapter up. Hope you all enjoy it!  
> Thanks for all of your kudos and comments! It means a lot to me *^‿^*


End file.
